And they ended up with 6 engagement rings
by jellysunfish
Summary: Birthday fic for JouissanceTKA. Wanghuangyu. It was time. That's what he decided two months ago when he realized that he was truly, irreversibly, madly in love with his two boyfriends.


It was time. That's what he decided two months ago when he realized that he was truly, irreversibly, madly in love with his two boyfriends.

At the time, they had just been cuddling on the couch watching TV, with Wenzhou's head on his shoulder and Shaotian sprawled out across his lap. Something funny had just happened in the television program, and Wenzhou had let out a low melodic chuckle while Shaotian shook with loud raucous laughter, tickling his legs with his fluffy blond mop. He could stay like this forever, he had thought to himself. And then his uneven eyes widened in realization. He wanted this. Wanted them. Forever and for always. His.

He had picked out the rings with care. Simple gold bands, inlaid with a pair of tiny silver wings reminiscent of the Glory logo, a symbol of how they had come together. He had been carrying the rings for a month now, trying to wait for the right time. There had been a few moments when he had considered doing it then. On the night they went out to the beach and they had gotten slightly buzzed while watching the waves roll over the sand, and he had noticed how red Wenzhou's cheeks became. Or the time they had gone to the fair and gotten ice cream cones, and Shaotian had gotten a sticky drop of the sweet dessert right on the tip of his nose. Or onstage after their match, on national television, right in front of all their friends and teammates. There were many moments, filled with love and longing, that he had considered whipping out the box and dropping to one knee. As captain of Tiny Herb, he had been in stressful, nerve-wracking situations before, but not even the championships could compare to popping the question.

What if he was rejected? The two of them had been together long before he had come into the picture. What if he wasn't needed in the way that he needed them?

But still, he wanted it. Wanted them to know just how much he really loved the both of them. How he wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Today. He would do it today, the day before the two of them left to visit their families.

Knees shaking, he ascended the stairs to their bedroom where they were packing their suitcases. _I love them, I love them, forever and for always_ , he chanted in his mind with each step. Finally he was at the doorway, standing there watching his two loves turn their heads in a twin motion.

"I-" his hands were trembling so hard the he almost dropped the velvet box hidden behind his back. "Please marry me!"

He dropped to his knee and thrust out the box and he realized that he had messed up. He had wanted to say so much more. They meant so much more to him. He looked down at the rings, not daring to see what kinds of expressions they wore.

"F*ck!" Yelled out Shaotian, and his heart broke a little. They didn't want to?

He looked up slowly.

"You- you big idiot! You beat me to it!" The blond was wiping away messy tears on his sleeves and fumbled out a velvet box from his back pocket. He opened the lid, and two silver rings gleamed in the low light of their room. Two silver rings, one with intricate vines of golden ivy, and the other with the rolling outlines of golden waves.

His mouth opened in surprise and he could barely breathe.

Wenzhou had on a loving smile, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I was thinking of proposing as well."

The other pulled out another box and showed off the rings. Shining silver, each with a large diamond and a smaller stone, one a bright blue and the other a sparkling amber.

Jiexi and Shaotian: O.O !

"Goddamn Captain, you had to go all out didn't you? Look what you're doing to us! Jiexi's eyes are the same size! You have to take responsibility!"

"I will. I'm going to marry you both and make you two the happiest men alive."

The tears of joy came non-stop, falling down his smiling cheeks like big fat raindrops. "I'm so happy. I love you. I love you so much."

They hugged in one huge cuddle pile on their bed, laying kisses wherever they could get their hands on, left hands glittering with new engagement rings.

"Come back with us," whispered Wenzhou into his ear.

"But your families-" he protested.

Shaotian smirked as he nibbled on his earlobe. "Come back with us. We need to show off our beautiful fiance to them, don't we?"


End file.
